Filter devices of this type are known from the prior art.
In known filter devices of this type, the fluid which is backflushed during the backflushing phase, on the one hand, and coarse dirt which has accumulated in the backflushing filter, on the other hand, are supplied by means of separate disposal lines to a collecting container.
The present invention is based on the object of providing a filter device of the type mentioned at the outset, in which the discharge of dirt from the backflushing filter is simplified.